creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cade Malaniak's Secret
Cade Malaniak has a secret and he won't reveal it to anyone until then. Cade: Oh, i really love Angry Birds...hey, where are my Angry Birds toys? Mom: Uh, i forgot to tell you that we took away your Angry Birds toys because you don't need them anymore, we gave them to somewhere else, because those toys are too old. Dad: We took away your Angry Birds toys, not because you're grounded, you don't deserve to be grounded cause you're a good boy, but we bought you some Super Mario toys, you can play with them if you want. Cade: Man, i still like Super Mario, but i want my Angry Birds toys back, but my dad took them away from me, i loved so much playing with them, but now they aren't with me anymore, those toys are not mine anymore. Cade: Well, what is my sister doing? I wonder what is my sister doing. ANGRY BIRDS... Nève: What are you doing in my room, you know that boys are not allowed in my room, cause i'm a girl, anyways, what do you want, you better not bother me, i'm doing something important. Cade: Can i play with your dolls? Nève: No, you can't, you are a boy, dolls are for girls, not for boys, i sometimes hate you, when you make your videos on GoAnimate, i'm not a GoAnimator, how dare you put me in your videos, you know very well that i don't want to be in your videos, Cade, go away, get a life and never come to my room ever again. Cade: Oh fine, why are you so angry at me today? Nève: I'm not gonna tell you, just go to your room. At McDonald's... Cade: Ok, i want a cheeseburger, fries, chicken nuggets and a Coke. Walking down the street... Jason: Well well well, i remember you, you are that piece of dirty poop that sounded like a kid, you are Cade, no, i decided to met you cause i wanna beat you up, give me all your money, you moron, give me your money right now or else i will force choke you to death. Cade: Oh no, it's Jason, my bully, i better get out of here, what does he want from me now? Jason: Cade, you didn't give me your money, hey, i need someone's help, i hired some of my assistants, Trisha, go get him! Trisha: Ok Jason, i will do it right now! Jason: Good. Then, Cade had a secret... Trisha: Cade, stop right there, give me all your money, you rubbish, give me give me, right now. Cade: Who are you? Trisha: I'm Trisha, one of Jason's assistants, if you don't give me your money right away, you will be beaten up and injured severely, well, empty your pockets, empty your pockets right now! Cade: Never, i'm calling your parents... Trisha's dad: Trisha Parkinson, how dare you attempt to take Cade's money, you now that it's against the law, that's it, let's go home right now and you will be grounded for 5000 years, when we get home, you will have punishments. Jason's dad: Jason Parkers, i can't believe you bullied Cade once again, that's it, when we get home, you will have no junk food and more. Everytime someone says the word "grounded" that will be made on GoAnimate soon... Cade: Thank god those bastards didn't take my money, i was very upset and embarassed. At school... Jason: Wow, yesterday was fun, you again, hahaha, i'm bullying someone else, that is...Duck Hawkins. Cade: Hey, not you again, yesterday you tried to steal my money, and today you bullied Duck Hawkins, you know Duck cries everytime for everything, and you should respect him, that's it, i'm telling the teacher on you. Jason. NO, PLEASE DON'T TELL THE TEACHER ON ME. Mr. Goodman: Thank you for telling me Cade, JASON! HOW DARE YOU BULLY DUCK HAWKINS, YOU KNOW HE SHOULD BE TREATED WITH RESPECT BECAUSE HE'S VERY SENSITIVE, PLUS, DUCK IS CADE'S BEST FRIEND, THAT'S IT, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 6 MONTHS, VERY LONG, HA, WELL, BECAUSE I HATE YOU WITH THE BURNING PASSION. Jason: Why are you so harsh with me, six months, that's not fair, but anyways, i never wanted to come to this stupid school. Cade: Yeah, and stop saying offensive things to me, otherwise, there will be more consequences. At Jason's house... Jason's dad: Oh, first you tried to take Cade's money, and now you bullied Duck Hawkins, what is wrong with your mind, you know that Duck is very sensitive and he cries for everything, for this, you are grounded for 1 year with no TV programmes, no bullying, no tablet, no video games, no computer, no porn or other violent content, no junk food and more, go to bed now. Jason: That Cade is getting on my nerves, why does Cade always win against me, why, just why, i got grounded again, this time for a year, i can't even go a year without getting grounded or told off, what kind of parents are they, they are just ugly and they're just monsters, i wish they were dead in the Chernobyl Nuclear Explosion, the Chernobyl Nuclear Disaster, yeah. Jason's mom: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TALKING TO US LIKE THAT, OR YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR 1 ADDITIONAL YEAR! And... Jason: Dad, can i hang out with my girlfriend Trisha? Jason's dad: No, 1. you're still grounded, 2. she's a troublemaker as well, just like Darren, Simone the Rabbit, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Dora, 3. We've installed a camera, so no. Simone the Rabbit: OUTBACK STEAKHOUSE!!! Meanwhile with Cade... Cade: Those fruit punches were so good, i want some more. Cade: I don't know why is Nève was so angry at me yesterday, but i'm not going to her room or she will blow up once again. Mom: I'm sorry, but your sister was so angry at you because of your videos, but your videos are good, why doesn't she like your videos, if you like making videos, feel free to make another one. Category:Episodes Category:Cade Malaniak Category:Cade Malaniak episodes